


No Relief In Sight

by sidhe_faerie



Series: King Of Britain (Camelot Drabbles Series 2) [34]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-27
Updated: 2013-11-27
Packaged: 2018-01-02 19:31:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1060709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidhe_faerie/pseuds/sidhe_faerie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Summary:</b>Merlin goes to Camelot to advert one problem and finds another.<br/><b>Prompt: 85 Relief</b></p>
            </blockquote>





	No Relief In Sight

**Author:** [](http://sidhe-faerie.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://sidhe-faerie.livejournal.com/)**sidhe_faerie**  
 **Title:** No Relief In Sight  
 **Rating:** G/K  
 **Pairing/s:** Merlin/Morgana, Leon/Mithian, Arthur/Gwen  
 **Character/s:** mentions of Cornelius Sigan, Kilgharrah  
 **Summary:** Merlin goes to Camelot to advert one problem and finds another.  
 **Warnings:** none  
 **Word Count:** 878  
 **Prompt:** 85 Relief 

** No Relief In Sight **  
Merlin drove up to the tent next to the archeologist dig. He got out and looked around. It was strangely quiet. Merlin remembered that they were digging from the bottom up so he wasn’t worried.

“Mithian!” Merlin called out. 

“I’m in here, Merlin.” Mithian called out from inside the tent.

Merlin went inside. He found Mithian sitting at a table looking over some photos. 

“Merlin what do you make of this?” Mithian handed him a photo. 

“It’s a skeleton.” Merlin looked at it closer. “It’s a dragon. That must be where Kilgharrah ended up. I searched for him after Arthur died but I couldn’t find him. I never thought to look in the cave under Camelot.” 

“We left them at the bottom of the cavern. We didn’t feel it was right to disturb them. Do you think he led the other dragon to the cave?” Mithian asked.

“Most likely. Have you found the library yet?” Merlin asked as he sat down on a crate. 

“We found it yesterday. The place you said where the hidden room was had collapsed. There is what is left of that container you said to look out for.” Mithian pointed to a crate across the tent. 

Merlin got up and looked in it. The container the goblin had been in was empty. The collapse must have released the creature. It was probably long dead by now. 

“There want much left in the library just some shelves and a few inkwells.” Mithian said. 

Merlin sighed in relief. Old Geoffrey had been afraid for nothing. He started to walk back to the crate he had been sitting on when something in another crate caught his eye. 

Any relief Merlin felt was instantly gone when he saw the one thing he thought he would never see again.  

“Mithian, where did the things in this crate come from?” Merlin asked. 

“They were found in the catacombs. There is a map on top where each item was found.” Mithian turned to look at him. “Is there something wrong?”  

Merlin reached into the crate and pulled out a crystal heart. “I have seen this before. It was from one of the underground tombs.”

Mithian got up from where she was sitting and pulled out the map and the notes from the crate. “It was found here in the middle of the catacombs just lying there. It didn’t have any dirt or debris on it. I thought it was sort of strange.”

“Are you missing anyone?” Merlin asked. He turned it over in his hand again. 

“That is a strange question but yes we are. One of the workers that brought up the dirt is missing.” Mithian told him. “Is that something important? I don’t remember it.” 

“You wouldn’t know about it. It was before you ever came to Camelot.” Merlin said. “What was the man’s name?”

“Jack something I’ll have to look it up.” Mithian said. “He was really nice. I thought it was strange that he didn’t call to let us know why he decided to leave without notice.” 

“I need to call Arthur.” Merlin took out his mobile but there was no signal. “Damn.” 

“Here use the sat phone.” Mithian handed merlin a clunky phone. “The mobile reception around here is rubbish.”  

Merlin dialed Arthur’s private number. 

“Hello?”

“Arthur, we have a bigger problem than a goblin.” 

“Merlin, stop being so dramatic. What is it?” Arthur sounded annoyed.

“Cornelius Sigan that is what it is.” 

“Isn’t that the sorcerer that trapped his soul in a crystal?” 

“That’s the one. I have the crystal here and the soul isn’t in it. Mithian is missing a worker as well.” Merlin told him.

“Bloody hell. He was worse than the goblin.” 

“The goblin is long dead I would say. We will need to get on this before any others get hurt.” 

“You think Sigan possessed this worker?”

“Yes I do. The storm makes sense now. I knew it was magick. That was why Aithusa reacted the way she did.”

“Better call the Knights and have them start looking for him.” Arthur told him. “Do you have enough magick to handle him?”

“I should I have has centuries and lifetimes to perfect my powers. He has just been trapped in a crystal. They only thing we should worry about is if Jack is a sorcerer.” 

“Why?”

“Sigan will use his powers to enhance his own.” Merlin said. “Then there will be trouble.”

“Hurry up Merlin and get him tracked down. I send you down there to make me feel relived at not having a goblin running around and you find a long dead sorcerer. Thanks old friend.” 

Merlin looked at the phone. “I’ve got to go.” 

Merlin disconnected the call and looked at Mithian. “I need to find Jack before we are all doomed.” 

Mithian handed Merlin a scrap of paper. “Here is his information. I hope you find him and that he is well.” 

“The last man that Sigan possessed died. Things aren’t looking well for him.” Merlin said. “You should have everything sent to the Kingdom building. Let Arthur and Gwen go through the crates to see if you found something of theirs.” 

“I will and be careful, Merlin.” Mithian said. 

Merlin nodded and went to track down Jack. 


End file.
